


set fire to the rain

by faeyydom



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut, enjoy this smut fest because i am trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6823753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeyydom/pseuds/faeyydom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I came to the gym to work out but holy god I can’t stop watching you do one armed push ups that’s so hot."</p><p>or the one where Alex is a hot (sexually frustrated) mess and Astra is an unrelentless tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set fire to the rain

She throws her towel over her shoulder as she enters the workout room. Loud music and low humming of machinery fills her ears. The smell of sweat and overuse of deodorant hangs in the air and she tries her best to block it out. With a water bottle in hand she walks over to the boxing equipment.

It looks overused and beaten down, and not for the first time since she came here is she doubting her decision to train here instead of the gym at the DEO. But then she remembers why she came here in the first place. No matter how shitty this joint is, it's a lot better than having to watch Astra train only a few feet away from her.

It’s pure torture to watch the woman go through her daily workout. Alex swears she makes it look more obscene than it has to be, just to rile her up. Astra enjoyed making her all hot and bothered, Alex was sure. But today she wouldn't get the chance.

She had left the DEO headquarters as soon as she could. After finishing her paperwork she had grabbed her gym bag and walked away without saying a word, feeling Astra’s eyes burn at the back of her neck.

Now she was here, in a somewhat rundown gym downtown. It was certainly not as good as she was used to, but it would have to do. She wraps the white tape around her hands and swings her arms around to stretch her muscles. After a short but thorough warm up she turns towards the punching bag and takes a deep breath.

Usually she prefers hand to hand combat training, but she didn't trust any of the instructors here. (With her training and experience she was fairly certain she would beat them to mush.) So she opted for the bag instead.

She only gets a few good punches in before she spots her. Brown hair tied up in a ponytail, green sports bra and black shorts. _What the hell is she doing here?_

Astra stands in the far corner, back turned towards Alex. She feels anger course through her veins and she punches the bag even harder. She goes through all this trouble to avoid her, yet here she is, stretching forwards luxuriously to tie her shoelaces. Her ass pointed towards Alex, and for a second she forgets how to breath.

She almost turns around on the spot to leave, but she stays frozen, feet too heavy to move. Her arms hang limply by her side, fists clenched. She wants to walk over to the woman, tap her on her shoulder and punch her in the face the moment she turns around. But at the same time she wants to kiss her neck and fuck her against the shower wall. She opts for just watching her for the time being, besides, Astra didn't seem to have noticed her yet.

So she stands there, trying fruitlessly to return her attention to the black punching bag in front of her. At the other end of the room, Astra has started with her warm up. Stretching her body and giving Alex the the same views she had desperately tried to avoid by coming here.

Alex sighs, there is no way in hell she’s going to get her full workout done now. She blames Astra and that ridiculously hot body of hers. She reaches down for her water bottle when she notices her mouth has gone dry. Probably because she has been drooling over the other woman for the past five minutes.

When she gets back up, her eyes involuntarily find the Kryptonian woman again. She has moved on from stretching to trying out various yoga poses. It looks ridiculous, but yet Alex can't keep her eyes of her. She feels her chest tighten and her underwear gets damp. She tries to press her legs together in order to stop the arousal from overtaking her body. She must look like some sort of creepy stalker to the other people here, but she couldn't care less.

She sits down, deciding she should actually be doing something unless she _wants_ people to stare. She stretches her legs a little, but can't stay focused at all. No matter how much she tries to look at the wall or the floor or practically anything else than Astra, she fails miserably every single time. Her breath is heavy despite her sitting almost motionless on the floor and she can feel wetness forming between her legs.

It's getting unbearable and she wants nothing more than to run away and get herself off as soon as she closes her apartment door.This is why she doesn't like being in the gym at the same time as Astra. For some reason she always ends up like this, uncomfortably aroused and wanting to be anywhere but here. Why did that woman come here just when she wanted to work out in peace for once?

Just when she’s about to give up and head to the showers, Astra changes her pose.

 _Push-ups, of course,_ Alex thinks to herself. It was one thing for her to handle seeing Astra stretch, but push ups were an entirely different thing. Knowing the woman’s strength and power, she often imagined those same arms lifting her up and shoving her against a wall.

With a lump in her throat she watches Astra sink to the floor and push herself back up, arms flexing. Why she even needed to train like this was beyond her. It’s not like she needed it to stay in shape, she always looked toned and strong. She was Kryptonian for God’s sake, even without workouts she would be able to lift a car.

Alex counted to twenty as she watched the other woman. After doing thirty with both arms, Astra placed one arm behind her back and continued with the same ease. Alex gulped.

This went on for some time, all the while Alex forgot why she came here. Hands sweaty and work out long forgotten. She ignored the noise around her, solely focusing on the way Astra’s muscles rippling under her skin. Kryptonians didn't sweat, so she looked as perfect as she always did.

Alex’s eyes teared up from forgetting to blink. This was sweet torture, and right now she didn't even mind.

Then, Astra looks up and connects her eyes with Alex’s. She winks.

For several long moments, Alex stands immobile, jaw hanging slack and eyes wide. The taller woman seems to see straight through her, fire in her eyes and mouth hanging slightly open.

In one fluid movement Alex turns around, thinking that staring at the wall would be more inconspicuous. She can almost feel Astra looking at her, smirk gracing her lips and amused glint in her eyes. She fumes without making a sound, knowing full well that Astra is enjoying this way too much.

Judging by the way Astra had looked at her the moment their eyes met, she knew exactly what Alex had been thinking about. And more importantly, what Alex’s reactions to those exact thoughts had been. Her super senses would have had no problem picking up Alex’s elevated heartbeat and laboured breathing.

Jolting back to the present, she bends over to get her towel and bottle. Without looking back she hastily walks out of the room. Once she’s back in the changing room, she allows herself to sit and calm down. The last thing she needs right now is Astra following her, but for some reason Alex knows this won't happen.

She eases the tension from her shoulders and neck. She didn't even realize it had been building up and she lets her shoulders sag while she shakes her head. The throbbing in her core has reached the point of being uncomfortable, and she has half the mind to take a shower here and take care of it quickly. It’s late and there weren’t many people here to interrupt her anyway.

Plus, the added bonus of knowing Astra and here are only separated by one thin wall would make it that much better.

She quickly sheds her workout clothes and grabs her towel from where she dropped it when she came in. She tentatively peers around the corner to the empty shower stalls. There’s no one in there and she lets out a relieved breath.

She makes her way to the stall at the very end. The light above her is busted and it shrouds the cold stone walls in dark shadows. She turns it on and chilly water flows over her overheated and sweaty skin. She doesn't matter the icy water, but she is grateful when it slowly heats up to a more pleasant temperature.

She braces one hand against the wall, trying to get some sort of grip. She looks over her shoulder one more time to ensure that she is still alone. The stalls around her are deserted and she turns her attention back to her own body.

She lets her free hand roam over her toned stomach, imagining it to be Astra’s that slowly move upwards to the underside of her breast. She lets out a soft hiss when she pinches her nipple. It hardens into a stiff peak and she rolls it between her thumb and index finger.

After a while she moves on to the other nipple, her hand against the wall balling into a fist. She can feel tension coiling in her lower stomach already. After sitting there so long just _looking,_ she feels more aroused than she ever thought possible. Even after watching Astra work out countless times before.

 _Damn you, Astra_ , she curses the woman silently.

She drops her hand lower, running her slippery fingers through the soft curls between her thighs. She doesn't even have to dip her them any lower to know she’s wet.

She slides her fingers through her lips and she easily finds her clit. The small bundle of nerves is swollen and she moans softly when it makes contact with the tips of her digits. She neither has the time or the mood to drag this out any longer than necessary, so she wastes no time establishing a rhythm as she rubs tight circles around her clit. The water raining down on her back makes her hair stick to the sides of her face as she throws her head back in pleasure.

She bites her bottom lip to keep the moans contained, but a few spill out nonetheless. She closes her eyes as she feels herself hurtle closer. She lowers her hand and enters herself in one well practiced move. She’s done this so many times now, but it never got any less exciting. (Tonight, when she lies in bed and she stares up at her ceiling she will laugh at herself. It will be filled with pity at her own antics. But right now she doesn't care.)

A low moan escapes her lips as she pauses her movements for a few seconds, the two fingers buried deep inside her. She feels her walls pulse around them, pulling them further in. In a few strokes she brings herself closer to the edge. Her legs start to tremble and she has to lean against the wall to stay upright. She was never able to get herself off this fast, but that wasn't the only thing that changed when she met Astra.

She curls her fingers and presses them against her g-spot.

“Fuck,” she mutters. She feels her toes curl and she almost lets go.

Then she hears something behind her. Without removing her fingers or even halting her movements, she turns her head. Her breath catches in her throat when she sees Astra. A long moan pushes past her now open lips, and she can see the other woman’s eyes darken even in the shadows.

“Alex..” Astra breaths out. Her hands are placed against the wall to steady herself, and she is hunched slightly forwards. Despite still being fully clothed, Alex can see goosebumps rise on her arms and her nipples harden. Alex can clearly read her face, it's never been easier. Astra’s mask has fallen away to reveal pure lust.

Alex doesn't reply, but doesn't break eye contact either. It's too late to deny what she’s doing, and in a split second she decides to fuck it. She speeds up her hand, rubbing her clit with her thumb while she pumps in and out at a frantic pace.

She wants to hold back, draw it out. But when Astra says, “come for me, Alex”, she shuts her eyes and comes. Hard. Astra’s name tumbling over her lips before she can stop herself.

She continues to move her hand, easing herself through her orgasm. The waves wash over her and make her weak in her knees. The fact that she knows Astra is watching her makes it so much better. Knowing the woman’s eyes are on her and that she heard Alex say her name at the high of her pleasure almost makes Alex moan embarrassingly loud.

It takes her a few minutes to come back to herself. She straightens her back and stops leaning on the wall. Her legs can hold her weight again, and she involuntarily takes a step backwards.

Astra hasn't moved and is still standing several steps away from Alex’s naked body. She suddenly feels self conscious and wraps her arms around her waist in order to cover up some of the exposed skin.

She lifts her head and her eyes find Astra’s immediately. She opens her mouth to speak, but finds she can't form any word. The way the other woman is looking at her makes her skin crawl. The only sound she can hear is the clattering of water against stone tiles and her own heartbeat in her ears.

The tension between them is palpable, air filled with electricity. For several long moments that feel just like hours, they just look at each other. Just when Alex is ready to snap, Astra smiles and speaks.

“Who knew I had this effect on you, agent Danvers.” She chuckles. She stands up straighter, placing her hands on her hips. She tilts her head and doesn't break eye contact as she starts talking again, “I for one had no idea. We are both military, we know that communication is very important, isn't it, Alex? Besides, all you had to do was ask.” She smirks.

“Shut up.” Alex can't hold back any longer and she lunges towards Astra. The other woman doesn't look at all surprised, and welcomes the advance almost with open arms. They clash together violently and Alex wastes no time in pressing her lips against Astra’s. Alex runs both her hands through Astra’s hair, pulling at it, making the taller woman hiss.

The kiss is rushed and sloppy, both too overtaken with lust to really care. Alex turns them around and pushes Astra against the shower wall. The water that is still coming down soaks Astra within seconds, darkening her hair and clothes.

Alex fumbles with the hem of Astra’s sports bra. She manages to get her fingers under it and she pulls it upwards. Astra raises her arms and their lips part for a second to let the fabric pass over the woman’s head. Alex absentmindedly throws it over her shoulder.

She brings her hands to Astra’s breasts, cupping both of them in her palms. She runs her thumbs over the already hard nipples. Astra sighs and she pushes them further forwards. Alex abandons Astra’s lips in favour of sucking on her jaw. She moves her mouth lower until she circles her lips around the left nipple.

She sucks softly on it first, enjoying how Astra seems to mewl above her. She rolls her tongue over the bud and scrapes it with her teeth. Judging by the increasing of sound coming from the other woman, she is doing it right. Astra is loud, and not for the first time tonight does Alex thank whatever God made sure they were alone.

She releases the breast with a soft pop, and she moves on to the next one. Giving it the same treatment while she rolls the other nipple between her fingers. She feels Astra’s finger tangle in her hair, alternating between pulling her closer and pushing her away.

“Alex please.”

She almost stops, she has never heard Astra use the word please and it surprises her. (It also turns her on more than she is willing to admit.)

She lets Astra pull her back up and she meets her lips in a desperate kiss. She feels her own wetness pool between her thighs, but she pays no attention to it. She wants to make Astra come, wants to hear the woman scream Alex’s name as the orgasm rips through her.

She breaks away and looks at the other woman. Her eyes are half closed, but her piercing gaze is still just as strong. She is panting, her chest heaving as she lets her head drop against the wall.

Without speaking, Alex drops to her knees and places her hands on Astra’s hips. She pulls the shorts down, taking her underwear with it. She is greeted with the soft smell of arousal and she licks her lips. Astra steps out of clothes and kicks it off to the side.

The woman looks down at her, gaze heated and hands still tangled in Alex’s hair. She gives Alex the smallest nod, but that's all she needs to know. She throws one of Astra’s legs over her shoulder and brings her face close to Astra’s core, curls damp from the shower water.

She nudges Astra’s thighs apart with her knees, inhaling once deeply before she lets her tongue run through Astra’s folds. The woman lets out a moan, and Alex can hear a soft thud as Astra lets her head fall back against the wall.

She touches Astra’s clit with the tip of her tongue and she feels the strong legs buckle around her head. She lifts one hand to steady Astra, pressing it against her sternum to keep her upright. She feels Astra’s fingers intertwine with hers, and she squeezes softly. It feels almost personal, and Alex doesn't know when this changed from rough fucking to something that's almost gentle.

She explores Astra’s folds with her tongue. Running it up and down her slit and sucking on her clit every once in awhile. She feels Astra’s thighs quiver against the side of her head.

“More.” It's uttered breathlessly, and it's followed by a moan when Alex grazes the bundle of nerves with her teeth.

She brings up her free hand and runs a finger up and down as she curls her lips around Astra’s clit. She teases at her entrance, dipping in ever so slightly before pulling back out again. Astra whines and pushes Alex’s head tighter against her. She is getting impatient.

She wants to hear Astra beg, so she repeats the movement of her finger while softly licking her clit at the same time.

“Alex..” It sounds strained.

“Hmm?”

Astra moans and grips Alex’s hair tighter. “I need-”

Alex waits for her to continue, but it stays silent. She moves back to look up at the other woman. Astra groans and doesn't meet her eyes.

“What is it that you need, Astra? Communication is very important, all you have to do was ask.”

For a second it feels like time stands still. For a split second she is sure Astra is going to push her away. But then Astra pulls her hair and redirects Alex back towards her cunt and she greedily laps at the folds again.

What comes next almost makes her stagger back.

“Alex, just….” It sounds almost desperate, and Alex decides it's enough.

She doubles the speed of her tongue and enters Astra with two fingers. She is rewarded with a string of moans that echo around the empty stalls and makes the hair in her neck stand up. She ignores the cramp in both her arm and legs as she moves her hand.

She tries to look up. Her eyes follow her arm, seeing how it's clasped between Astra’s fingers, knuckles white. Two hard nipples greet her as she roams her eyes further up. The water is still beating down on them, and it gives Astra a sort of hazy glow. Droplets run down her collarbones and between her breasts. But the best part of the view is her face.

Her head is thrown back, and Alex has to strain to be able to see. But it's worth it. Eyes screwed shut and mouth hanging open. She looks relaxed and tense at the same time. She is beautiful.

_Focus, Danvers. This is Astra you’re talking about. She doesn't do lovey-dovey so neither should you. Besides, you never even wanted that._

Her thoughts confuse her, so she pushes them to the back of her mind. Instead concentrating on making the other woman come.

Astra rolls her hips into Alex's mouth, eyes closed and thighs quivering. She's close, Alex realizes. Part of her wants to draw it out, to punish her and show her how the past few months had felt for her. But then Astra lets out a groan and Alex decides that denying her her orgasm will have to wait for next time. She doesn't even want to think about the fact that she wishes there would be a next time.

So she sucks a little harder on Astra's clit, presses her fingers into her a little deeper and curls them just a little more. She feels her walls clench and she knows it's only a matter of seconds now. "Let go, Astra" she murmurs from between the woman's legs. Astra moans and Alex can hear her own name spilling over Astra's lips as she comes. She slows her fingers and tongue but doesn't stop yet. She moves them slowly to help her through her orgasm, and when Astra's legs relax around her head, she pulls them out. Astra whimpers softly at the loss, and reaches down to pull Alex up by her hair.

Her eyes are still closed, but Alex can see a small smirk already growing on her lips

She waits for Astra to open her eyes before she brings her right hand to her mouth and licks her own fingers clean, enjoying the way Astra's eyes darken once again. Without a word, Astra pulls her head down and crashes their lips together. The kiss feels less urgent this time, and Alex moves her lips against Astra’s languidly. She caresses the other woman’s tongue with her own and feels a chill go down her spine at the sound Astra makes at her ministrations.

When they break apart neither of them speak for a while, both just staring at the other. It's Astra who speaks first.

“Well that was.. surprising. I didn't know you had it in you, Danvers.” She grins, “of course I could have guessed. I mean, after all those times almost ran away when I entered the gym. But I just thought you were intimidated.” She winks at Alex for the second time that night.

“Astra?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I almost made this a multi chapter story, but then I realized I had to add some sort of plot here. (which would mean I had to actually write that, so i opted for making this a one-shot instead.) I hope you enjoyed it anyway.
> 
> (This is my first attempt at real smut, so I hope it doesn't completely suck)
> 
> you can find me on Tumblr [here](http://faeyydom.tumblr.com/)


End file.
